a very odd vacation
by numbuh 0
Summary: some people tell lies but the truth will come out mach ups are 15,34, 015
1. what a vacation?

Operation  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own the kids next door all I thought of was the plot for this story and the 2 new characters  
  
Chapter one  
  
Also if you want info on the 2 new characters then skip to chapter 2  
  
#1's view: BEEP BEEP BEEP etc. Good morning Kids Next Door we are going on a 2-week trip to Rainbow Auskey Land ( monkey = auskey in Australia) You'll have to Oh I love that place! That's nice numbuh 3, as I was sayin' you'll have to pack cuase we have to leave tomorrow at 12:00 noon. Now the other thing is dat you have partners that you are to stay wit at all times. Also if you don't like your partner don't blame me, blame numbuh 5. #5 view: Yeah yeah shut up and sit down numbuh 1. I'll take it from here. So partners are numbuh 1 and me, numbuh 2 and himself, yeah all right, shut up or else sorry numbuh 5, numbuh 3 and numbuh 4, yeah! Wat 'ow can you do dat to me? Shut up. No I cant be stuck wit dis shelia! Shut up or numbuh 5 will put duck tape over your mouth and make you be quite. Uhh. And last is numbuh 0 and numbuh 15. That ain't to bad. #1's view: Now it's a very mushy camp made for Ehh. couples. EWWWW! #5's view: Any wayyou'll be helpin' you partner pack and girls teach these weirdos 'ow to dance. Hey numbuh 0 numbuh 5 ain't heard a peep out o' you this whole time wats da mater? Well actually its notin its just dat we're goin to mine and numbuh 4's homeland. Ohhh! No its ok it'll be nice right numbuh 4? Yeah I guess. Okay well here is da orda' o' tings ! pack then for boys learn to dance. #1's view: Okay move out! Oh yeah we'll be takin tours of peoples rooms, meanin all of it numbuh 0. Yeah yeah just don't touch notin'. 


	2. very long profile for 0 short 4 15

Chapter 2  
  
Now here is the time line they r all 12 years old (if u read my first story u would no bout numbuh 0). They still had numbuh 0 and numbuh 15. Now match ups r 1+5,4+3,2+lizzie and 0+15.  
  
Numbuh 0 has a twin sister. His sister was born in Ireland, but his family was teleported to Australia and so he was born in Australia. 3 years later they moved to Korea. There he learned how to fight with weapons used by ancient Koreans and by ninjas. They call him the weapon master. His Australian name is Wallaby after the same kangaroo that numbuh 4 was named after. Numbuh 4 and numbuh 0 met when they were just born in the same hospital and their rooms were right next to each other. His Korean name is Shoy Chi Melichi. This means Dark Fire Demon. When they named him they had no idea that his name meant that. His first and last name suits him because he has a good personality a balanced personality and a bad personality. The bad personality is called the Force within Shoy. The good is the Force without Shoy, and the balanced is just Shoy. His middle name fits him because he is a pyromaniac. When he was 10 he and his family moved to the U.S I call home. That's where he started to train for the Kids Next Door. In the training zone at the headquarters they found out that he was a pyromaniac and that he had different personalities. They came up with a vaccine to stupefy the bad side for 1 hour and also microchips that went in his ears that let his teammates take control of him until he switches back to normal. His dark side is an abnormal compared to the other Forces in people. Then on June 20, 2003 the colossal human eating flying monkeys attacked all the kids next door members. So numbuh 1 came to headquarters and asked for numbuh 0. So then he was in numbuh 1's Squad. Also he is the boy friend of numbuh 15. His American name is Jon  
  
Numbuh 0's Profile  
  
Nationality: Korean/Irish/Australian kid. Gender: boy Age: 10 Dislikes a lot: singing, computer teachers, exams, and long sleeve dress shirts. How to pronounce Korean name: (shho oi) (che) (mel I che) Born in: Australia Type: easily ticked off Korean/Irish/Australian/Karcok kid. Specialty: Non-mechanical weapon fighting. Favorite things to do: Tick off his sister and put down show-offs. Pets: Kangaroo, monkey, and a neopet called fireboy217neo the shoyru Favorite American food: cheese nachos Favorite Korean food: chicken teriyaki Twin: Numbuh 0 Gender: girl, can be found at geocites (she really isn't my sis I just said that for our characters so I could have it too and she doesn't no please don't sue or kill me!) His room is much like Numbuh 4's.except that he has a mini stadium for a bed in stead of a boxing ring, on the walls there are all sorts of weapons from Korea, even ninja ones. Note if u due try to sue my aunt is a lawyer.  
  
A Karcok is a human/elf like creature. There are only 4 things different about karcoks than humans: they are short and elf like, 2 stay 15 for ever, 3 they can live forever health wise and 4 they can change humans into karcoks. Before he met the knd he was the last one of his race for they were slain by knights. Then he met the knd and turned them into immortals just as he is. Now before I said that karcoks aren't immortal but he got that from the rest of his race, which gave up their lives for him. Way back in the time of the knights a witch asked him out and he said no, so now she holds a grudge and hurts him and his friends.  
  
Now for Numbuh 15  
  
Nationality: American Gender: girl Age: 12 Born in: America She wears a rainbow beanie her hair is a little past shoulder length and is brown, her eyes are blue, short and medium weight. 


End file.
